As a “green” energy form, solar power has attracted substantial interest in recent years. Photovoltaic (PV) panels are now used to convert sunlight into electricity on residential and commercial rooftops and some free-standing structures. PV power generation is now financially viable and has broad environmental appeal. Still, a need exists for a solar power structure that is strong, easy to build, durable, weather resistant, aesthetically pleasing, and suitable for use in residential and small commercial settings. The present invention addresses this need.